Cold Rose
by NekoCharlotte
Summary: Grell x Sebastian fluff. Grell is bored and wants some fun. I apologise in advance for the spelling mistakes... I only realised after uploading.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fan fiction they belong to Toboso Yana. Also this is a mild Boy's Love fan fiction! Don't read if you don't like!

Cold Rose

Sat on a tree on the outskirts of the Phantomhive estate Grell Sutcliff gazed upon a most wonderful sight, one Sebastian Michaels pruning the rosebushes with precision and care. Grell sighed as he continued keep his eyes on the divine figure before him, he wondered what it would be like to have this man pay the same amount of care and attention to himself as the rosebushes. Grell had even braved the cold winter air to steal this view of his beloved.

Sebastian then suddenly went inside of the mansion, it was time for the young master's morning tea and he didn't want to be late as that would cause an inconvenience and delay the days schedule.

Grell wanted so much for Sebastian to accept his love, although that was never going to happen. Not in this life or the next. It pained Grell to keep being rejected by that man he admired but that wasn't about to stop him from trying anytime soon. Grell decided he might make some trouble in the Phantomhive house hold since he had no current assignments from Will and he was growing bored of being alone. He was thinking of the best way to get inside the mansion without anyone (particularly Sebastian) noticing he decided to enter into the building via an open window on the second floor.

Leaping from tree to tree he eventually made it to the window, he quietly and gracefully entered the building, quite pleased with himself until he noticed he'd picked probably the worst room to show up in, Ciel's bedroom. He gazed upon the sleeping boy and realised Sebastian would be heading for that room. In a hurry to find a decent place to hide Grell panicked and scrambled to get behind the curtains and stand extremely still, mere moments before Sebastian entered the room.

"Young master, I've prepared your breakfast, this morning it is smoked kipper and your tea will be Earl Grey." Sebastian announced just loud enough to wake Ciel up from his slumber.

"Hmm. That's fine Sebastian." Ciel said sitting up in his bed. Sebastian walked over to open the curtains; Grell took this as the perfect chance and prepared himself for a kiss. The next thing Ciel saw was probably one of the most confusing (and possibly disturbing things) he'd seen his life, the sight of Sebastian staring in shock with a firm grip on the curtain, as Grell had successfully planted a kiss on his lips. Sebastian pulled back with disgust.

"Oh! You taste so sweet, Se-bas-tian!" Grell squeaked blushing and placing extra emphasis on each syllable in the man's name.

"Grell Sutcliff, what brings you to my house uninvited" Ciel demanded an answer haughtily.

"That would be, your butler~" Grell replied cheerfully.

Sebastian was becoming more irritated by the second just by looking at Grell. He felt slightly sick and violated, that... thing had actually managed to get close enough to him to kiss him.

"Grell, your surprise visit is disturbing my master's meal. If you insist on staying could you kindly wait in the sitting room down stairs? " Sebastian said coldly

Grell simply nodded ecstatically and left the room. He was just glad Sebastian left him in one piece after the stunt he pulled. He sighed affectionately then licked his lips.

"Mm Sebastian~" The shinigami mused to himself. He took a seat on the sofa as instructed, humming in a mild delirium. He waited for a quite some time until he heard yelling from Ciel's bedroom and tried to listen in harder.

"HOW COULD I FORGET?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Calm down young master." Replied Sebastian "I'm sure things will work out" The voices getting louder as they exited the room and walked down the stairs toward the sitting room.

"The person I'm meeting today is a vital part of our plans to expand our confectionary range, he must not see Grell, at any cost, and if Grell was to interrupt with his creepy antics he'd surely ruin everything! You must do something to keep Grell occupied, just do whatever he wants as long as it will keep him away from my meeting!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said in compliance. Today was not going be fun, however Sebastian had to obey his masters orders. He walked into the sitting room to find Grell with a huge mischievous grin on his face, which made Sebastian feel uneasy. "You must have heard the young master give me my orders, so I have no need to re-iterate them, the door is that way." Sebastian indicated the direction of the main entrance with his gloved hand.

"No, I don't want to leave your side Se-bas-tian. After our kiss this morning I feel we belong together!" Grell said in a coy manner.

'That was type of speech you would expect from a desperate 40-year-old widow, not a shinigami.' Sebastian thought scathingly. "Well what is it you want?" Sebastian replied impatiently.

"Either, we stay here and~" Grell rose up off of the chair and started toward Sebastian who tensed up. "Share some private moments~" Grell added whilst he hooked his finder under Sebastian's tie purring slightly. "Or~"

"Or?" Sebastian said stoically.

"Or, you could take me on a date in the city." Grell finished.

"A date?" Sebastian felt slightly annoyed, why should he let Grell have his way? "What makes you think that I will comply with either of your suggestions?"

"You have to follow Ciel's orders. He said to let me to do what I want~" Grell smirked. Sebastian thought if only Ciel had worded it differently then he could have disposed of this despicable man easily!

"Fine, as you wish, there is one concern on my part though. Would it not seem strange that two men would be walking arm in arm?"

Grell thought for a moment. "Does Elizabeth keep her fancy dresses on the premises?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied trying not to quake in fear, as he knew what was coming.

"Which room? I could disguise myself as the fairer sex" Grell proposed.

'I will at least retain some sort of dignity this way' Sebastian thought. "Follow me."

After a short walk along the corridor the pair arrived at a room with a pink ribbon tied around the handle. Grell recalled this room from when Elizabeth had come round to throw a party for Ciel and had given him a white frilly dress that was not to his tastes at all, there were bound to be more items in her collection though. Sebastian opened the door and Grell walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"I'll wait outside" Sebastian said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Grell looked over the collection, there were many different dresses but the one he inevitably chose the red dress. He realised to wear this garment he would have to put on a corset otherwise his figure would not match the shape of the dress. He struggled with the corset for a while but managed to tighten it appropriately, it even gave the illusion of breasts, small breasts but it was better than nothing. He gazed at the dress it looked like something Madame Red would have worn however the skirt part was shorter in length. He put this dress on with ease and continued to look around further in the closet until he found a pair of red boots that fit perfectly and some make up to rouge his lips. The finishing touch was a red bow placed in his hair in the right side he decided to leave his glasses behind on top of his other clothes just for added effect. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, nodded and left the room.

"Well, how do I look?" Grell inquired. Sebastian struggled for a reply 'This man makes a convincing woman, too convincing' he thought and inwardly shuddered.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Grell said. His pouting seemed more effective due to his current femininity

"Fabulous." Sebastian was at his wits end, and he still had the rest of the day to trudge through.

"That's more like it!" Grell chimed mockingly.

Sebastian started turn and walk toward the general direction of the garden. Grell caught up and clung onto Sebastian's arm with both hands, grinning inanely whilst doing so. They reached the stables where Sebastian prepared a carriage for the journey into town. He opened the carriage door for Grell gesturing with his hand "Madam."

"Thank you." Grell replied stepping into the carriage the door was closed behind him abruptly. Grell then realised that Sebastian would be driving the carriage of course since he was a butler, Grell persevered with the silence in knowledge of the day that lay ahead of him. A short carriage journey later the pair arrived in town, Sebastian pulled up the carriage inside the stables of the Phantomhive townhouse to keep it safe. Sebastian made quick work of housing the horses before opening the carriage door for Grell who stepped out carefully taking Sebastian's hand in order to support himself. Sebastian thought at this point he might as well play along with Grell.

"My Lady" Sebastian said offering his arm out in order for Grell to hold onto. Grell blushed and proceeded to cling to the demon's arm contently. As they wondered down the busy streets Grell was getting more and more excited whilst he took in the sights until something caught his eye, he stopped suddenly. Sebastian grew concerned as he noticed what Grell was looking at. An frozen lake in the park they were walking past, many children and happy couples were using it to ice skate upon. Grell spun round on the spot to face Sebastian with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sebastian?" Grell looked directly at him blushing slightly "Can we?"

Sebastian sighed, "Fine, I'll go fetch some blades." In an instant he returned with some skating blades. Grell looked ecstatic, Sebastian began to wonder if Grell had even skated before. They began to walk toward the lake. Grell was humming, delighted he would get to do something so romantic with Sebastian. Sebastian however, was gritting his teeth he hoped Ciel would at least apologise for subjecting him to this experience. They sat down on a bench to attach the blades to their shoes which was proving difficult for Grell in his heals, Sebastian just looked at Grell deadpan and proceeded to help the clumsy shinigami without any provocation by Grell to do so. Grell stared in awe at the skilful fingers of the butler, as he made sure that the blades were secure to his footwear. Sebastian then stood up and offered his hand to Grell disdainfully and Grell could only smile in response.

Once they had got onto the lake it took Grell a while to adjust to the slippery surface, for Sebastian such a simple act as ice-skating was not even a challenge for him. Grell tried to move forward onto the ice and stumbled, landing face first on the cold ice. At this Sebastian realised the answer to his earlier thought, as he suspected Grell could not ice-skate, this wasn't surprising although it would prove to be an irritation. He helped Grell up.

"Thank you." Grell said red in the face, trying to maintain his balance. At this point Sebastian bit the bullet, he thought 'I might as well teach him how to skate otherwise he'll just start getting irritable'.

"I'll teach you how." Sebastian said, he could feel the regret building up already.

"You will?" Grell's eyes lit up "I thought it would be easy… But yes I'd like you to teach me Sebastian!"

"Okay first I'll keep my hands around your waist whilst you're moving so that you can get used to it."

"Oh, okay." Grell blushed as those skilled hands clung firmly onto his waist.

"Start moving forward, I'll keep the same pace as you, we'll go around the outside of the lake until you improve."

"Alright!" Grell pushed forward and sure enough Sebastian followed at the same pace, Grell lost his centre of balance a couple of times but Sebastian was sturdy enough that Grell didn't topple over again. It was only a couple of laps around after Sebastian came to the conclusion that Grell could skate by himself. He had to admit it teaching Grell was far easier than teaching Ciel, Grell was obedient and didn't question Sebastian at all.

"Try a lap by yourself." Sebastian suggested, this was the real test.

"I'll try my best!" Grell replied

"Okay, I'll wait here and you have to make it back to me without falling over, if you don't then you have to give up this date and go back home." Sebastian said firmly, Grell knew there must have been an ulterior motive to Sebastian's kindness.

"Fine." Grell pouted, determined to make this day last forever even if he ended up embarrassing himself. Grell started the lap steadily and continued that way. Sebastian looked on from where he was standing, if it wasn't Grell he was looking at he could have admired how gracefully the Shinigami was moving, it was hard to believe that the man could barely support his own body on the ice a little over an hour ago. Grell had made it nearly all the way around and was only a stride away for Sebastian when he slipped forward, it was a shame since he'd made it this far already however Grell did not meet the cold hard surface of the ice like he was expecting he fell into the strong warm arms of the butler he adored. Sebastian couldn't figure out why he'd saved Grell from hitting the ice again he put it down to instinct.

"Sebastian." Grell was blushing so much he could feel his face burning up, it didn't help that their faces here nearly touching. Sebastian knew what Grell was thinking "Go ahead." He announced.

Grell looked shocked "Really?"

"I might change my mind if you don't hurry." With that Grell moved his face towards Sebastian's and kissed him gently, he felt the softness of Sebastian's lips and his mind began to melt, he then pulled away so as not to annoy Sebastian or overstay his welcome so to speak.

"Why…" Grell trailed off hand over his heart, it was beating so fast.

"A consolation prize." Sebastian gave his trademark smirk "However you are required to leave as per our agreement."

"Ah, I can't go back looking like this. Will… he'll scold me. I need my clothes back!" Grell protested

"As you wish. But after you have retrieved them you must depart from my company" Sebastian was not backing down from this one.

"Okay." Grell looked defeated and confused, he wasn't sure if Sebastian was just placating him and following masters orders or whether he actually meant the kiss.

Before Grell knew it the date was over and he was being ushered out of the mansion by Sebastian. "Well, goodbye Sebastian." Grell said quietly

"Goodbye Mr. Sutcliffe" Sebastian said with an air of urgency about is words.

"I had fun today, and I'm sorry for bothering you. However today hasn't made me give up Se-bas-tian. Bye! Chu~" Grell blew a kiss as he disappeared off into the distance. Sebastian looked down at his watch 'Just in time for dinner' he thought to himself, wanting to put the whole experience behind him.

~x~ THE END ~x~

Authors Note:-

I wanted to try my hand at a fluffy one shot and here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading this, if you want me to right more then a review could give me the encouragement. Bye for now~


End file.
